The Plan
by MyTwinklingStar
Summary: 1. All her life, Mikan has been obliged to be engaged to the son of her father's best business partner, Ruka, just to keep the money around the family, but what if she falls for the best friend of the person she was supposed to marry? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

The Plan

All her life, Mikan has been obliged to be engaged to the son of her father's best business partner, Ruka just to keep the money around the family, but what if she falls for the best friend of the person she was supposed to marry?

CHAPTER 1: The Meeting

"Ms. Yukihara, please wake up, your mother is expecting you downstairs, and she needs you to get dressed for you have a visitor." I heard the maid say.

"Tell mom I'll be right there" I replied lazily.

"Yes Ms. Yukihara" The maid said.

The maid went out of my room and closed the door; I slept for five minutes more then I stood up and walked immediately to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a bath. After a few minutes, I went out of the bathroom and got dressed. I wore a yellow knee-length ruffled dress with brown stilettos on; I also put on light make-up and put my hair down. I looked at myself at the mirror then I was finally contented on how I look. I went down stairs seeing my mom eating breakfast.

"Good morning mom!" I greeted cheerfully not knowing what is going to happen next.

"So, um… who are the visitors?" I said unknowingly.

"Don't you remember? Next week's your 18th birthday…" Mom said happily.

Oh right, I remembered… The most miserable day of my life is almost approaching, to become 18, to get married to some stranger I don't even love. Well, I have enjoyed my seventeen years of living; it's time my enjoyment got cut off.

"Well you know the plan right? When you turn 18, you're going to be engaged so I and your father thought that you should meet your almost-fiancé to get to know each other, so be good okay." Mom said happily _as_ if I also liked it.

"_Knock, Knock" _I heard through the door._ I have a bad feeling about this…_

"Oh look, our guests are here!" Mom practically squealed.

The maids opened the doors which revealed two boys who are probably the same age as me. The blonde boy with cerulean eyes and was holding a bunny was quite handsome that had the prince-charming-type-aura; His eyes revealed that he was really kind and gentle (I guess so), but although the blonde guy was very handsome, the other boy that had messy raven hair with crimson red eyes had the features of an angel despite the mysterious aura he had; those eyes of him they were very clear as crystal but looking at those eyes, you can see regret, anger and _Pain._ It's like his whole life was very miserable and all mixed up. I don't know why but somehow I pity him, I mean I don't even know that guy but I kinda feel that he needs light to the darkness that he have been living.

'_Hmmm, my heart, it beats so fast unlike the usual, what is this? Maybe I'm just tired and a little nervous, that's all, nothing to worry about.'_

"Good morning, Ms. and Mrs. Yukihara, I'm Ruka Nogi, your future fiancé." The blonde boy said.

"I'm Mikan Yukihara, nice to meet you Ruka Nogi." I say as cheerfully as possible.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, nice to meet you Mikan." The raven guy said coldly.

'_Why is my heart beating so fast? What is this feeling I'm having?'_

"Don't you think it's rude to stare?" Natsume said, smirking.

'_Wait, what?Have I been actually staring at him? I have to think of an excuse! I'm freaking out!'_

"I um… It's those eyes… I have never seen crimson red eyes before, it's very unique." I said embarrassingly

'_I'm saved! Who is this guy anyway? His name is Natsume Hyuuga, and my future fiancé is Ruka Nogi…It means they are not related but why is he here?'_

"Oh, um…thank you." Natsume said coolly.

The conversation stopped when mom invited the guests to eat. I was speechless the whole time, I don't know why because I'm usually as noisy as my mother. Mom talked mostly of me then occasionally asks Ruka different questions which are really annoying. I snapped out when I heard my mom call me and say:

"Mikan, did you know that they will be in your school starting tomorrow? They will also be your classmates."

Oh great! Just great! I'll be in school with my future fiancé. I can't help but think of the reactions of my classmates especially my best friends. Well I think I told them the curse of my 18th birthday so I think they'll understand. I just want to call them right now and chat with them for the rest of the day instead of being here. Maybe I can excuse myself just to call them but that would be rude.

* * *

As I have expected, they stayed at our house for about 10 hours. I don't know why but I don't think our guests are bored because I can tell that they are entertained well by my mother. Unlike me, I'm bored to death. To keep myself busy, I poke Ruka's rabbit and it's actually entertaining. Ruka turns to me and I can tell he notices me poking his rabbit. It's not my fault, I'm just too bored, I just want to go to my room and play with his cute little rabbit. Ruka watches me silently and like he just read my mind, he hands me the rabbit and tells me that he wants to see my room. I ask my mom and she approves. Poor Natsume will be staying with my talkative mom…

Ruka and I go to my room and sat on the bed. Silence envelopes the room and I can't help but feel awkward so I just played with the rabbit and patted its head. Then suddenly I ask the questions that has been lingering on my head.

"Do you read minds?" I ask, feeling a little stupid.

"Why? Have I read your mind about something?" Ruka said.

"Well, actually yes because awhile ago I wanted to go in my room and play with your rabbit." I say confidently.

"Well, I'm not a mind reader but I can tell that you're bored, so I gave you my rabbit. Also, I needed an excuse for us to be alone." Ruka said calmly

"Oh," the only thing I could say.

"Are you and Natsume somehow related?" I say curiously

"Me and Natsume were best friends as long as I can remember… He was an orphan so we adopted him because of my request." After that, Ruka started telling me his story.

"I was strolling by the playground when I saw a boy running away then he sat down on the feet of my sakura tree to rest he looks badly hurt because of his bruises so I came to him and aided his wounds. After I'm done, he pushed me away but I can't blame him, if a stranger came and helped you, you won't feel safe, so I came to him once more and told him that I want to be his friend. He didn't respond until I heard a growl from his stomach, I gave the sandwich from my backpack began a conversation with him. Then there I found out his identity, the tragedy that he encountered and that he was on orphan that ran away from the orphanage to find her sister that was taken away. We stayed at that sakura tree and got to know each other. He refused to go back to the orphanage so he lived in my sakura tree house for a while then I finally convinced him to go back and then we will adopt him. I promised him that after his adoption, I will help him find his long lost sister." Ruka explained with pain in his voice.

"You're asking me all those questions and I answered it, now it's my turn to ask." Ruka said changing the sad environment.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I um… Will you go out with me?"

* * *

**My first chapter is done! If you're wondering if I update fast, it's safe to say that in a few days, I'll update my stories. I have nothing much to do at home since it's vacation so updates are coming fast.**


	2. Chapter 2:Rejection

**The Plan**

**Disclaimer: No, Gakuen Alice isn't mine**

**CHAPTER 2: Rejection**

Ruka just asked me out I don't know what to do… should I accept? Should I ask my best friends first? I mean, I just met him this morning then he suddenly asks me out? Maybe it's his obligation or maybe he's trying to ask me out so that I can really know him better before we get engaged. Fine, I'll go for my second option that he's trying to reach out for me.

I don't know how to answer his question so I just decided to ask him another question.

"Where and when?"

"It's a surprise and I'll come pick you up tomorrow after school. So what do you say, yes or no?"

I still can't find the answer to this question, so I thought positively and told myself that it's better to know a guy your about to marry than knowing nothing at all. Then I finally found the the best answer I could give.

"Yes"

"Then it's a date. See you tomorrow Mikan-chan" Ruka said cheerfully

* * *

As time goes by, they eventually left our house. Ruka left me his rabbit because he says that it's really fond of me. I play with the rabbit and thought '_Ruka-pyon'_. Since he's a rabbit lover, the nickname really suits him.

I finally got the time to call Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna then told them what just happened with my life today.

"_Oh yeah, your 18__th__ birthday's coming up, but tell me, is your future fiancé handsome?" _ Anna asked on the phone sarcastically.

"Don't worry you'll see them tomorrow at school, feel free to judge him_" _I say bluntly

"_You mean he transferred in our school just to court you? How sweet" _Nonoko squealed

"_Wait, You said 'They' it means you will choose from the two of them?" _Hotaru asks, obviously confused

"No, two are going to transfer to our school because they are best friends. They are like brothers; did you know both of them came today?" I say

"_Aaawww…BFF's" _Nonoko and Anna chorused

"_What are their names anyway? I might as well know." _Hotaru says in a serious tone.

"Um… Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi."

"_Will we be able to meet them tomorrow_?" Nonoko asks

"I don't know, it depends on their class."

"_I hope we meet them" _Anna pleaded

"Well, it's already late; we still have school tomorrow, so, goodbye." I say sleepily

"_Yeah, I' sleepy too, goodnight Hotaru-chan, Anna-chan, Mikan-chan" _Nonoko says

When all of them say their goodbyes, I put my phone away and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I found my way to school and met up with my friends. Of course they keep on asking about my future fiancé, I can't even answer most of them because I only met him yesterday for Pete's sake. It's really getting on my nerves.

After all the chatters, they have finally realized that we're going to be late, so we all went to our classroom and went to our seats. I can see from my seat that my besties are expecting someone, and as if on cue, the teacher walked in and announced that we'll be having a new _student_. Narumi then, called the student and can only gasp for what I saw.

"I would like you all to meet, Natsume Hyuuga."

The girls all swooned over his beauty; well I don't blame them, because even I am dazzled by his features.

"Your new partner would be Mikan-chan since she's the only one without a partner." Narumi says happily while exiting the room

"Hn"

Then of course all the girls began hissing and say curses on me for taking _their _Natsume. What an odd coincidence… I hate it…

Natsume sits beside me quietly and whispers,

"We meet again, pigtails…"

"I have a name you know" I complain but he just ignores my comment.

'_What a weird dude, at our house he says 'Nice to meet you Mikan' what a joke, he acts as if nothing happened, heck he even acted all courteous in front of my mother and me yesterday, what an actor...'_

"Hey, are you listening? He's calling you" I hear Natsume say

"_Wait, What?"_

"Ms. Yukihara, please tell me what is its volume in cubic centimeters" Jinno asks

'_Volume? What Volume? I'm freaking out!'_

"Pssst, 10 pi cubic centimeters" I hear Natsume whisper

"Uh, 10 pi cubic centimeters?" I say to Jinno unsure of my answer

"No, you're actually wrong, the answer is 80 pi cubic centimeters, please take your seat and reflect on what you did in detention" Jinno says strictly. When I sat down and look at Natsume furiously, he just snickered in my face. Jinno saw this and said,

"Natsume, you'll also join Mikan for laughing in my class."

"Whatever" Natsume says nonchalantly

'_Great! Now I'm stuck with this guy after classes'_

"Why didn't you just tell me the answer?"

"It's your fault for not listening…"

"Well, if you just told me the answer, we won't get in this trouble!"

"Are you suggesting that I cheat?"

'_He's got a point…'_

* * *

I became speechless the whole day and tried to get out of trouble this time but after class, I'll be staying with this arrogant jerk.

Finally, classes are done; Hotaru and the others went out first and I said that I'll catch up to them later. I picked up my things and took off to the door when I saw Ruka standing outside.

"Ready for our date?" Ruka asks me.

'_The date! I forgot about the date!'_

"Ruka-pyon, I got detention awhile ago so I can't go today, I'm really sorry…"

"Then I'll wait for you."

"No, you'll just waste your time. I'm really sorry. I'll go with you tomorrow, I promise."

Ruka understood and walks away. I honestly feel bad for him, you know, being rejected after making an effort. It feels so… wasteful.

I was about to walk inside the detention room when someone drags me to the corner.

"Well, is he the one?" Hotaru and the others asks

"Wait, you have been spying on me!"

"We can't leave you in there, we were worried." Anna says

"You haven't answered my question yet, is he the one?" Hotaru asks again

"Yes." I say defeated

"You didn't tell me he was _that_ hot! You're so lucky Mikan." Nonoko squealed

"I'm not lucky, I'm cursed, so if you please get out of the way cause I'm going to be late for detention."

"Oh yeah, your detention with Hyuuga… didn't lover boy get jealous?" Hotaru asks

"He doesn't know"

After that, I walked away from them proceeding to the detention room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I'm finally done…**

**When you saw the chapter title, you thought Mikan was going to reject Ruka on the date right? If not then good for you *applauses*… bye! Pls. Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Detention Trouble

**The Plan**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and the characters aren't mine**

**Chapter 3: Detention Trouble**

I went inside the detention room to see crimson red eyes looking at me as if studying me. I try to ignore his glares and proceed on to take my seat, unfortunately for me is that the only seat available was beside that arrogant jerk. I knew it was a big mistake to chat with Hotaru and the others, I knew it!

So Jinno talks nonsense like, '_this is what you get for messing around and blah, blah, blah'_ . And eventually, you get bored. To kill some time, I play with my pen and continuously tap it on the table, and it was the only sound that I can hear, apart from the student's breathing. Then my pen slips from my hands and falls completely on the floor. I was about to pick it up when someone grabbed it for me and guess who it is, Natsume, the arrogant jerk, the reason why I'm in detention. I was about to get the pen from his hands when he pulled my pen far enough so I can't reach it.

"Give me my pen!" I demanded

"You're too noisy…" he says

"Why do you care? It's my way to kill time!"

"I would want to kill some time too"

"Then get your own pen!"

He was really getting on my nerves. If I snap, I will definitely explode in detention.

"Sorry, but I got your pen so there is nothing you can do about it."

'_Snap_, _you're really going to get it Hyuuga! How dare you interrupt my pastime!'_

I stood up and exploded.

"Don't you have your own pen? You're so damn rich and you can't even afford a single pen? Oh right, you're too lazy to even go out of your freaking house and get a stupid pen!"

"Yukihara, Hyuuga!" a strict voice says

"You dare fight in detention, and you haven't even learned your lesson for what you did in my class! For that, your next punishment is manual labor! And you'll start tomorrow, so come meet me tomorrow after class… you have a lot of cleaning to do." Jinno says harshly

"You may now go and I'll meet you two tomorrow."

* * *

That didn't turn out well. What am I thinking? I exploded because a stupid pen! Well it's not my fault! That arrogant jerk tested my patience, and now, I'll be cleaning the school with that guy.

'_I'll go with you tomorrow, I promise'_ Ruka's voice rings in my head and I can't help but feel guilty. I broke my promise, again. How can I tell him? '_Ruka-pyon, I'm going to clean the whole school tomorrow with Natsume, so I can't go with you on our date, bye!' _ Ridiculous!

I get my things and dash out of the room. I was really expecting Hotaru and the others waiting for me to squeeze some information out of me but I didn't see them so I guess I'll be going home alone.

* * *

I walk past a café and decided to get some refreshments. I enter the café and to no avail, I see the last person I want to see, Natsume. I just ignore his presence and go to a table as far away from him as possible.

"What would you like to order miss?" the waitress asks

"A coffee and that little cupcake over there" I say pointing at the cupcake in the display table

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that will be all, thank you" I say cheerfully

The waitress leaves and I wait patiently for my order. Minutes later, the waitress comes back and gives my coffee and my cupcake. I eat peacefully when a stranger sits on the other end of my table. I uncomfortably stood up, place money on the table for the payment and got ready to get out of the shop when the stranger gripped my hand and refuses to let go. I struggle real hard but all my efforts were futile.

"Let go of me!"

"Leaving so soon? It's too early, come with me and hang out for awhile"

"No! I'm going, let go of me!"

Tears were beginning to form in my eyes when suddenly I saw the man let go of my hand and fell flatly on the floor. I glanced up and was thankful for my eyes just got a glimpse of my savior… Natsume.

When the man was beginning to get on his feet, Natsume caught my hands and together we fled the shop.

When we were far enough, we stopped catching our breaths.

"Thank you" I begin to say

"Didn't anyone tell you not to talk to strangers? You shouldn't have gone home alone."

"Hotaru and the others left so I went home alone."

"I'm coming with you."

"Pardon me?"

"I said I'm going to walk you home"

"Why?"

"Do you want strangers to pop out again?"

"No, of course not!" I shouted out.

"Then stop asking stupid questions and just be thankful I'm with you"

'_He's right, I had to thank him'_

Silence enveloped us until we reached our house, and I only managed to utter two words.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: It's done! For me it was too short cause it didn't even reach a thousand words (Well i just edited the story and finally reached a thousand words) and it is full of conversations but even so, I really hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a review. Oh I'm really sorry if my next chapter will take long, it's because I'm currently staying at my grandmother's house and chapter 4 is in our desktop back home so I haven't posted it yet, but the good news is that I already finished it and as soon as I get home I'm going to publish it as soon as possible. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Polkadots?

**The Plan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters**

**Chapter 4: Polkadots?**

I really can't sleep. I keep on thinking of that arrogant jerk and the promise I just made with Ruka. What am I supposed to tell him? Poor Ruka. It's all because of that arrogant jerk Natsume! Now I'm cleaning the whole school with him.

I can't help but feel guilty for what I've done, why am I blaming Hyuuga if I was the one who shouted in detention. I know what you're thinking, you think I'm insane, then congratulations, your senses are correct. I'm really at war with myself, and I am insane. I can't think straight, whether it's my fault or is Natsume's.

Well, you can say the whole night was restless, I think It's already 2 am and God I'm still daydreaming. BOOM! Out of nowhere, my mind just pop out an idea and it's the least I can do. Say sorry to Ruka, again. I was about to get my phone to make a call to Ruka when I realized, what person on earth will be awake at a bloody 2 am? Then it took me another minute to realize, I don't have Ruka's phone number.

_Stupid!_

I can only hear Hotaru's voice calling me BAKA.

The only useful thing I can do now is sleep, and heck that simple thing is hard to fulfill. So I just let my mind relax and think of nothing else except the mission to sleep. Slowly I fall into a deep sleep.

_RING! RIIIIIIINNNGGG!_

"What the-"

Oh it's just my noisy alarm clock. Waking me up.

"Please alarm clock, give me five more minutes." I mutter to my alarm clock as I press the snooze button.

…

…

…

"Mikan, dear. You're going to be late for school." I hear my mother say

"WHAT!"

Without a minute to waste, I dashed into the bathroom to take a bath and brush my teeth. All I wanted was FIVE minutes and _this_ came along.

Finally I went out of the bathroom and got my uniform. After I have done wearing my uniform, I went to see my face. Of course the restless night left its mark on my face, particularly bags under my eyes. Nothing a little make-up can't fix. I put on light make-up to fix my face and let it work its magic on me. About a couple of minutes, I'm finally ready.

I went down to greet my mom and dad.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I need to go now; I'm going to be late"

"What about breakfast?" Mom asks

"I'll eat at school, goodbye!" I say as I blow a flying kiss to my parents.

I made my way to school and thank God I'm not late. On my way to my seat, I greeted my classmates good morning as I always do. Then as I was getting closer to my seat, I saw a pair of sparkling crimson eyes looking at me. I stood there for awhile meeting his gaze when the bell rang and I snapped out of my trance. I hurriedly went to my seat before the teacher comes.

I had finally settled down on my seat next to Mr. arrogant the next thing I knew is that Narumi-sensei came in with his _usual _clothes.

"Good morning class!" Narumi says with his awkward feminine voice.

Classes officially started and the fact that it went on pretty fast annoyed me, well, I know that you may be thinking if I'm crazy because most people would enjoy if time went fast in school and immediately go home but see yourself in my position when after class you expect your future fiancé outside that door asking if you can go out with him but you need to decline because of a stupid punishment that you need to perform with mr. arrogant and I don't even know if I should be calling him that because technically, he just saved my life, so maybe I should call him my knight in shining armor? See how my life is so complicated? Wait; speaking of _him,_ he's been inexplicably quiet, you know, without any teasing and being annoying that he usually is.

_I wonder why…_

_RING! RIIIIIIINNNGGG!_

_It's like my alarm clock, telling me to wake up…_

I finally came back to reality and how I regret for coming back. _Classes are done_. My classmates already left the classroom including my seatmate and I was left alone.

Well, I'm finally _doomed_, here's my last farewell… goodbye!

I did my usual routine, pick up my things and walk towards the door. I stopped when I was at the verge of turning the knob, expecting a blonde boy outside, waiting for me, _again._

I was already thinking of what to say when I turn that knob and meet the boy outside.

'_Hey Ruka! I'm sorry I can't go today because I have to clean the whole school with Natsume. See you tomorrow!'_

Ha! What a joke. I gathered up all the courage I can get and opened the door.

'_Here it goes'_ I mumble to nothingness.

I opened the door and was surprised to see not blonde boy but a handsome lad with raven hair and crimson eyes.

"It took you long enough... Ruka sent me here to get you. He's waiting outside the parking lot." He says bluntly.

"Oh, did you tell him that I can't go because Jinno punished _us_ to clean the school?"

"No, I said that you'll be there. You made a promise to him, you need to keep it."

"But what about the punish-"

"I'll manage. Now _go_"

"What about Jinno?"

"He already left. He even gave me the key to the school, reminding me to lock up after we're done."

"Ah, um, what about you? You can't possibly clean the whole school by yourself."

"I said I'll manage. Go now, Ruka is waiting outside."

"Yes, I'll be on my way…Ne Natsume, Thank you."

With that, I walked away ignoring his short response,' Hn'

I never thought that Natsume can be a very kind person; especially to the people he really cares about…

I was running toward the exit when I suddenly tripped on the rag that Natsume has laid out for him to start cleaning. I was readying myself for an impact but the impact never came, instead, I found a pair of strong arms opposing gravity of me falling. I turned around and saw Natsume securing my body with his arms; preventing me to fall.

When I finally realized the awkward position I was in, I quickly regained my balance and stood up.

"Could you even try to be a little careful? _Polkadots_?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really quite clumsy." I replied then walked away…

When I went outside and saw Ruka leaning against a fancy black car. I turned around and saw Natsume walking away, then suddenly the sentence he just said awhile ago occurred to me.

"_Could you even try to be a little careful? Polkadots?"_

It took me a minute to understand, but when I did,

I turned red and blushed like crazy.

_Polkadots?_

**A/N: I'm finally done! I'm really sorry for the late update. I can explain… I was busy reading fanfics and finished the stories (although some of them are not yet finished). Also, I went in a conference and it took one week so I was busy. Well, if you are tired of waiting for my next chapters, I can recommend you the story I was addicted to for the past two weeks. It's called "My Happy Ending"by Little Miss Giggle (Though it's not yet finished, Be warned!)**


	5. Chapter 5 My Date with Ruka

**The Plan**

**Disclaimer: No, GA and its characters are NOT mine.**

**Chapter 5: My Date with Ruka**

I was blushing like crazy; I swear I look like a human tomato when I saw my reflection on the car window that I just passed by on my way to Ruka.

'_Think positively, keep calm and would it kill you to smile?'_

Yeah, my subconscious mind was right, come on Mikan, smile and push those annoying thoughts away. Shoo, shoo!

When I saw Ruka leaning down his black car waiting for me, I forced myself to smile and walk towards him as normally as possible even though my face is tinted red.

When he finally saw my walking figure, he called up to me while waving his hands.

"Hey Mikan-chan, over here!"

"Hey Ruka-pyon, Umm, where are we going?"

"Ruka-pyon?"

"Oh, it's the nickname I kind of gave you when I thought about the rabbit…"

"Ah. Mikan-chan, why are you so red? Are you sick? Maybe I can just take you home and cancel the date if you're not feeling we-"

"No, I'm fine, it's because it's hot inside the room… right, our air condition is not working awhile ago so it's hot in there, don't worry, I'm fine."

Finally, Ruka led me inside the car and drove away smoothly; we weren't talking that much so I eased that little awkwardness by looking outside the window. I don't know, I just think that it's more interesting than thinking of ways to have a conversation with Ruka. I don't even know where he's taking me, where is it anyway? I think it takes like forever to get there. If I have known that it'll take this long, I'd definitely stayed there with Natsume in school and just ordered food from a fast food chain… Why am I even thinking of that jerk? Ok, now I feel guilty for making him clean the whole school by himself, wait, he's rich right? Maybe he will hire some cleaners to do his job or maybe he'll _seduce _girls/whores walking by and use his charms to make them clean the school. I think the first one is quite acceptable, because imagining the latter seems _uncomfortable _in my case…

While my eyes were wondering off the window, I saw a girl and two boys looking inside the garbage cans for food and I just felt so empty, they were so pitiful.

I kept on wondering about the kids until Ruka announces,

"We're here"

'_Finally, I'm beginning to have butt-cramps'_

He opened the door for me (what a gentleman, unlike that jerk, wait, why am I comparing Ruka to _him_?) and led me inside a fancy restaurant.

The restaurant isn't bad at all, but while I'm walking towards the reserved table, I saw everyone staring at us. I don't know why, it's either because Ruka is not hideous or me because I'm still wearing my uniform…

…

…

Wait, WHAT! I forgot to change my clothes! I forgot to change my uniform, now everybody's looking at the stupid girl who's wearing a uniform with a date to die for! Why is my life so complicated and miserable? I hate my life…

I don't know how, but he somehow sensed my despair and whispered:

"Don't mind them Mikan-chan, they're just jealous because this girl beside me is really beautiful"

'_Aaawww, he's flattering me, he's so sweet. I don't deserve a guy like him'_

I think I felt my face heat up and Oh My Gosh, I think I'm blushing! I quickly avert my eyes from him and focused my eyes on something else, I swear it's much more enjoyable than die in embarrassment.

The waiter gestured us to the table for two behind the glass sliding door and headed our way towards our seats, Ruka pulled my chair like a true gentleman. I sometimes doubt Ruka and Natsume's friendship, I mean, how can a sweet and nice guy like Ruka end up being best friends with an arrogant bastard such as Hyuuga?

I sat nodded in acknowledgement and he sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Uh, fine w-weather we're h-having" Ruka says as he stutters.

I can tell that Ruka was having a hard time conversing, I mean stuttering was an obvious clue but saying 'fine weather we're having' is just so cliche. I mean who does that? Well I guess Ruka is one of them.

"Yeah, the weather is great!" I say as cheerfully as I can and Oh I swear I saw him blush. He so cute when he's blushing.

"Ruka, I was wondering, have you ever been in a date?" I saw Ruka gulp and I think I already know the answer.

"Why do you ask? Am I that predictable?" Ruka asks this time.

"You're not _that_ predictable but I can see that you're nervous, c'mon lighten up!"

He just laughs at my statement but I think that is mission accomplished for me. At least the tensed environment decreased, that's an accomplishment right?

He stopped laughing in a matter of time and said,"Thank you, Mikan-chan"

"You're welcome Ruka-pyon, but I have one more favor to ask from you, call me Mikan, I hate being too formal"

"I will"

Ruka and I talked until are food was served and I was so surprised that he didn't even order, I guess he have been planning for this for a while, and I'm glad all of these weren't wasted when I was sent to detention yesterday, I just felt sorry for poor Ruka when I declined him yesterday because of that stupid detention that Hyuuga gave me.

As I said, the food were being served and I swear, the food in front of me are mouth-watering, it looks so delicious and it's aroma we're just so divine!

When the waiter finally served the drinks and left our table, I quickly stabbed my fork on the foods that was served, I placed it on my plate and began tasting each one of them and sure enough, they tasted so heavenly!

I began devouring the foods placed on my plate and for a while, I realized that Ruka was sitting in front of me...

...

Oh My God, did he just see me acting like a woman who haven't ate in ages? Oh please, I hope he didn't see that, it's just too embarrassing!

I slowly looked up to Ruka to see if he actually saw my animal side taking over when I was eating, and unfortunately, he was looking at me with a slight smile on his lips.

"You think I'm disgusting, don't you?" I said as I scan his expressions, but I can't help but blush when he said,"No, I'm actually amused by you"

I was speechless and began eating my food like a normal person would. I ate my food silently until I finally finished it and I was quite full, though I saw left overs and I imagined the kids we passed by on the way here awhile ago scavenging for food.

"Ruka-pyon, can I take these left-overs?"

Ruka gave me a questioning look but just nodded in reply, he whispered something to the waiter and the waiter nodded as he picked the plates with left overs.

"Why would you want to bring it home? I mean your parents feed you properly, right?"

"Of course, but I just thought of the poor children and felt sad for throwing away such great foods" I answered honestly.

Before Ruka could reply, the waiter came back with a bag on his hand.

Ruka handed me the bag as we went out of the restaurant. He opened the passenger's seat and I quietly sat inside. I took the most tastiest food I tasted a while ago and put it inside my backpack, because I just absolutely love it!

We drove off and my eyes were fixed on the window to find those kids. I was still looking for them when Ruka's car stopped and found the kids I saw earlier.

I thanked Ruka and stepped out of the car, there I saw them, a girl with black messy hair and innocent eyes. The two little boys I saw were twins and also had black messy hair like the girl, so I guess they were siblings, I came to them but they stepped back, I tried to convince them but they were scared, I continued moving closer and told them that I was there to help but still they were scared, I knew they were scared so I gave up and put the bag of food to the ground and left them.

When I sat back to the passenger's seat I watched as the kids took the bag and ran away. I sighed and waited until Ruka drove off.

"Natsume was also like that" He said seriously

"Huh?"

"When I first saw him, he was scared, he did tried fighting me but I didn't give up, I was determined to decrease his pain. The thing I saw awhile ago was very kind of you Mikan-chan, even though they haven't appreciated you"

"I told you to call me Mikan, and thank you, Ruka-pyon" I said as I flashed him my signature smile.

* * *

**A/N: I'm very truly sorry for not updating for too long, blame it on my school activities and before I log off, I just want to take the time to thank edwardelric108, XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX, Yesterdy's Secrets and Shimmerinq for reviewing this story. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Alone with Him

**The Plan**

**Disclaimer: Though it would be an honor to own Gakuen Alice, I'll be honest, it's not mine.**

**Chapter 6: Alone with Him**

Silence. Deafening Silence. I hate it.

The one thing that I truly hate. I just hate awkward silences, well I am silent right now and can't seem to find a topic to talk about with Ruka, I just feel so awkward.

Ruka drove off silently keeping his eyes on the road, and me, looking outside the window to decrease the tension inside the car.

My thoughts flew away and when I realized that we were almost at our school, I can't help but remember Natsume. When I think about him and our punishment, I kinda feel guilty for leaving him do all the work.

When we were about to pass the school, I shouted, "Ruka, wait, stop!"

Ruka panicked and pulled to a quick stop.

"Ruka-pyon, could you please leave me here? I mean leave me here in school? It's because I forgot to do something" I'm such a horrible liar but I'm so glad Ruka bought it.

"Will it take long? I'll wait for you"

"No, I'll be just fine, I just had to finish something there cause I don't want Jinno-sensei yelling at me tomorrow, I promise, I'll go home right away after this, besides, I think you had a rough day and you deserve some rest"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now go... Goodbye!" I say as I wave my arms while he starts the engine.

When I saw no signs of Ruka, I went to the front gate of the school and to my surprise, it opened.

I walked towards the entrance and again it's opened. I briskly walked towards the hallway and was impressed that it was spotless. That Hyuuga forgot to lock the gates, I was beginning to think that he was sti-

...

He was there.

Natsume Hyuuga was there.

He was sleeping on one of the benches, beside him was a pail and a mop.

_'So he did do his job, now I feel so guilty for leaving him here do all the work'_

I came closer to his sleeping figure and can't help but admire his god-like beauty. His pale-white flawless face with his raven hair messily placed on the top of his head was simply breathtaking. He looked so peaceful and so unlike the arrogant bastard I met days ago.

I automatically stepped backward when he shifted from his position and hoped that he wouldn't wake up but life was just so unfair because when I looked at him, his eyelids slowly open revealing his tantalizing crimson orbs.

"What are you doing here?" The man said.

"I came to check if the job was done, though I'm surprised to see this school spotless, how did you do it? Did you hire someone and slept it off?"

"..."

"You know it wouldn't hurt to answer, and if you won't, I'll consider the saying:'Silence means yes'"

"You're so annoying"

"Yeah, I've heard, now answer my question!" I say, irritation present in my voice, still keeping my eyes on Natsume.

"I cleaned it myself, okay?" I'm stunned at first when I heard him say that, I don't know why but I believed that he really cleaned it, and for some reason, I quickly believe anything that comes out of his mouth.

He then stood up and walked slowly to my direction. I swear I can feel my cheeks burning up, my heart increasing its beat every second; all because of that simple gesture.

'_What's happening to me?'_

I came back to reality when I realized that there was just a mere feet of distance between us.

"What?" I blurted out, feeling a little tensed about our "closeness".

"Shouldn't you be at home right now? You do realize that it's half past eleven, right?" He asked emphasizing the time...

_'OH SHIT! I'm in sure deep trouble, my parents will kill me!'_

I was having second thoughts if I could ask him to ride me home but I really don't feel comfortable around him, so I took all the courage and blurted out,"Will you ride me home? Please? My parents are going to kill me! I'll do anything you want, just please spare me a ride home!"

I saw a faint smirk at his beautiful lips. I felt my face heat up again.

_'Stop looking at his lips you idiot!'_

"Okay, but you still owe me" He said with a smirk and a glint of amusement in his tantalizing crimson orbs.

Without thinking, I hugged him while saying,"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Tsk. Just stay away from me polka"

I'm so happy! I finally got a ride home, I'll just tell my parents that Ruka and I were stuck in a traffic th- wait what? Did he just call me polka?

"Pardon?" I asked, blushing red as I rewind the sly remark on my um... _Underwear._

"I said stay away from me. I knew you were stupid and clumsy but I didn't know you were deaf too polka-dots"

"Hey! I'm not stupid! Okay, I admit, I'm a little clumsy but no need to rub it in! And by the way, looking at someone's undie print is only a proof of my conclusion that you really are _that _perverted." I defended. Hey, It's rude to tell someone directly that they are utterly stupid right? Okay, I'm not that good in math, but that doesn't count as stupid all the way! Some people have difficulties too! If only I had the courage to tell him that, but unfortunately, I'm too much of a coward to say much more

"Just to clear things up, I did not, whatsoever, looked in your underwear... _intentionally. _You showed it to me, baka" He argued. His face as annoyed as ever. I could only imagine an imaginary score board with a point for me and none for the jerk._  
_

I then remembered my curfew and checked my phone for the time, '11:42'.

'Great' I thought while checking the missed calls left by my parents and one from Hotaru. I hit call button on Hotaru, hopefully, she might help me with my problem, but as I push the button, I just realized that I didn't have enough credits to make a call.

"Oh shit! Come on already! Drive me home! I need to be home at 12 midnight, I'm already late for a 2 hours! Arriving at midnight is the least I could do to prevent my parents from erupting a volcano!"

"Hn"

And just like that, I was back to the awkward silence like the one I had in Ruka's car. Though I have to say, his car was classy, black and clean. Not that Ruka's wasn't but I don't know, I just preferred this one better than Ruka's.

Natsume's scent lingered around the car, his scent so strong yet so mild, and before I know it, his car was pulling up on our front yard.

"Go," He says, but when I began to take take off the seatbelt, I felt his warm hand tug my wrist.

"You still owe me" He whispered in my ear that sent a shivering sensation through my skin. He let go of my wrist and pushed me lightly away. Before I could even thank him for the ride, he goes off without a single word.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if it took awhile, you see, I was updating the Revenge gone wrong more often than this one but I swear, I'm trying my best to update both of them, I know, I suck at updating but I'm so glad that reviews are still there to help me update a little more often. Anyways, about this chapter. This chapter is basically Mikan, developing her unknown feelings for Natsume, but then, you'll have to wait, sorry for keeping you waiting, but I'll try my best to update, even though our tests are coming up... Nyways, Thank you! Ja!**

**~MyTwinklingStar**


End file.
